


Rethinking

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: Random fics [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gabe is just randomly there, M/M, Married Couple, Minor freakout, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump, who has found himself carry his husband's, Pete Wentz, baby, starts to doubt everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rethinking

Patrick was sitting on the sofa watching Game of Thrones somewhat wanting to stand up to get some pancakes. Thing is if he wanted to get up he would need to call Pete. God he hates him right now. He just had to knock him up. 

"I swear I'm gonna kill your daddy" Patrick said as he rubbed his now huge baby bump. 

"What did I do?" Pete said as he sat down and watching the show.   
"Fucking me and which caused me to get preggo" Patrick told him. 

"You love me" Pete kissed him quickly and placed a hand on top of Patrick's. 

"You remember when you jumped off that speaker and broke your ankle" Pete nodded. "Or when you decided you wanted 100 boxes of pizza" 

"It was worth it" Pete said not regretting it. "How about when you had 200 pairs of shoes" 

"Now that's an exaggerated number" 

"No it isn't" Pete smirked. "Or when you had played the hated music demon Patrick" 

"God we are gonna be such bad parents" Patrick said sounding scared.

"Why you say that?" Pete asked.

"Cause we your all the time, sometimes we don't even eat due to use being too busy, we always forget things, and we only ever eat pizza"

"Oh my god. We are gonna be bad parents. What the fuck are we gonna do? You're giving birth in a month" Pete said feeling scared.

"I don't know" Patrick felt like he was gonna start crying.

"What are you guys going on about?" Gabe asked as he came down from downstairs. He is constantly at there house raiding their fridge. 

"We're gonna be bad parents" Pete said looking at him.

"What are you guys talking about? Look at how I turned out" Patrick laughed realizing how ridiculous they sound. They'll be alright.


End file.
